


I Hate The Ocean

by Destielforlife469



Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Aurora - Freeform, Degasi, Eventual Smut, F/M, I have no idea where this story will go tbh, Mark is not a youtuber, Old Friends, Slow Build, Spoilers, Subnautica, cursing, minor character death if you count anyone on the Aurora, really slow build if i can control myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielforlife469/pseuds/Destielforlife469
Summary: You work for Alterra. A huge company working on space travel wayyy far in the future. Your job is to go help build another phase-gate for the company. The way you're getting there? a giant ship named the Aurora. But when something goes wrong, and the ship crashes into an unknown ocean planet, you are forced to explore to survive, finding possible evidence that this is the same planet your best friend crashed on a decade ago. Only one problem here though: You hate the ocean.





	1. I Hate The Ocean...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this is gonna go. This isn't my first fanfic, but it will be my first attempt at a slow build actual story. This will be as close to the original game story line as i can make it while still throwing in my own story. Subnautica is not mine, and neither is Mark, and neither are you. This is also going to be my first attempt at smut, so please don't expect the best you've ever read. All smut chapters will be marked with a * in the chapter title so you can avoid the smut if you'd like. I will try to keep smut in separate chapters so you can skip them without missing any story-line. Love you guys, Feedback much appreciated.

A blaring siren woke you out of unconsciousness. 

Flames were the first thing that greeted your confused senses. As if your brain finally realized it was in danger, your eyes snapped open and you furiously struggled to get out of the restraints holding you in your seat. Finally getting free, only by slamming your fist down on the control panel mind you, your body reacted on its own accord, grabbing the loose fire extinguisher off the floor and letting the cool chemicals get rid of the fire. With the burning heat gone, you allowed yourself a moment to look around, and take in surroundings. 

After a few seconds of pure, unadulterated confusion, your memories started coming back, but each one felt like a bullet to your heart. Aurora. Sirens. Emergency Evac. Explosions. Screaming. Life Pod. And finally, a piece of shrapnel knocking you out in jetisen. Trying to find your bearings, you decided to climb up and look out the top hatch, worried you could be stuck in a tree and would fall to your death if you opened the bottom hatch.

“Why don’t these life pods have windows? I’d like to see by impending death before embracing it,” you grumbled as you climbed the ladder, and started fiddling with the latch to open it. How was it that Alterra could afford to fund a new $1.5 trillon phase-gate, but not windows on life pods? You were about to curse Alterra when you saw where you were, all words cut short.

After a moment of silence, you nodded and looked around, seeing nothing but open ocean and the destroyed Aurora. “I much rather would have preferred to fall to my death from a tree,” came the sarcastic reply to your predicament, which was also laced with fear. You hated the ocean. Not as much as your old friend did, but enough to leave you paralyzed with fear at the thought of leaving the safety of your lifepod. At the thought of your friend, a wave of sadness washed over you. Crawling back into the lifepod you figured you’d now call home, all thoughts drifted to him. 

Mark. The name kept repeating in your head, over and over again. He was your old friend, best friend, for that matter. You guys were inseparable, wherever one of you went, the other was sure to follow. A tear rolled down your cheek at the next thought that flashed by in your mind: It’s been a decade without him and you were still following him, but this time, into death. Mark Fischbach had been obsessed with space, ever since he was a kid. And as he aged, that fascination never changed. 10 years ago, Mark left on a trip on a ship called the Degasi. Halfway into the trip, their ship crashed. No one knows why, how, or where. There were theories that it was an inside job, or aliens took it over. You could care less about the theories, all the mattered was that Mark was on that ship, and even if he was still alive, no one found the ship, and no one had contacted Alterra for a rescue. 

You scanned the lifepod for anything useful. Looking at the main control panel you sighed, “I’m gonna need to repair that before i can contact any form of rescue off this hell planet. Noticing the fabricator you braced yourself for the worst. “If this doesn’t work, I’m screwed,” you mumbled. Opening it, you were hit with a wave of relief as it sprung to life without a problem. Suddenly your PDA alerted you of its still working presence. The familiar Alterra chime sounded as you pulled it out. It took a solid 30 seconds to load and regain its damaged information, but soon slid into its old working habits, “you have suffered minor head trauma…” That explained the still throbbing headache you had. “...This is considered an optimal outcome. This PDA has rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck.” 

“Thank god this thing still works. I’m sure I can scavenge materials to fabricate something that will get me off this planet. Lets see what I have to work with,” opening the blueprints tab on your PDA, your heart just about stopped, “Where are they?” Your breathing got shakier and it felt like the world was spinning, “No. No-no-no-no-no,” If your breathing sped up any further, you were sure you’d pass out. Reading aloud, frantically trying to calm yourself down, you hoped the PDA bared any good news, “Damage to your PDA’s hard drive has corrupted approximately 80% of stored survival blueprints. Blueprints may be required by scanning salvaged technology using the handheld scanner, or by downloading plans from a ship-board databox.”

Taking a shaky sigh of relief, you read on. You only had to get to the Aurora, find out where the data boxes were, and you were gone. “In the circumstance these assets will most likely be found amongst wreckage from the Aurora.” You paused, taking all the life changing information in, “Alright… Okay… So that made life a bit easier. I just need to find the wrecks left by the Aurora!” A smile had graced you face at this point, but soon dissipated when you realized, one, simple, itsy bitsy, tiny little problem: You’d have to go into the water. 

“God dammit. I fucking hate the ocean.”


	2. Farming sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore the weird planet. To be fair, you're only leaving the safety of the lifepod because you'll starve if you don't.

You quickly read through the rest of the survival package, which contained the basics, including a survival guide. After sitting in your thoughts for a while, your PDA pinged, alerting you of your starving hunger, [“Recommended Calorie intake”]. “Yes, I know, Karen,” You’d named the robotic voice of your PDA after a character on a children’s tv show you and Mark used to watch as kids. 

Sighing, you pulled your body up off the floor and looked through the storage container of the lifepod. You opened it to find two bottles of disinfected water, two flares, and two nutrient bars. Grabbing a water and bar, you sat down and continued your thought process. Eventually, you’d have to go out, and no doubt for longer periods of time. 

Some of the wrecks, you’d discovered, fell so deep you’d never reach them at this point in time. Sadly, you also knew they had the most important blueprints, ranging from the Cyclops to the nuclear reactor to the modification station: all of which you would eventually need to progress further in your quest to get home. You’d also learned that some of the wrecks were too close to the Aurora, which was giving off lethal levels of radiation due to damages to the drivecore sustained during planetfall. 

You finished eating and once more pulled yourself up. “if I'm gonna go out there,” you started, opening the fabricator, “I at least wanna know what I need for s scanner, a knife, fins, and an oxygen tank.” looking through, you determined you needed a shit ton of titanium, which hopefully you'd be able to obtain from metal salvage, and stray pieces of the Aurora, a strange plant under the name of acid mushrooms, copper, another strange plant that looked like yellow bulbs surrounded by seaweed, and quartz. You had no idea how to get said materials, but you had pictures of the ones that were unfamiliar to you. Time for a giant game of survival I spy. 

Sighing, you opened the bottom hatch of the lifepod and slid out. The water was warm, almost tropical, but you knew that wouldn't stay when you dove deeper, where the strange planet’s sun’s rays didn't quite reach. Looking around, it was beautiful. Colored coral, strange aquatic plants in colors you didn't think would ever be naturally grown, and the most interesting fish you've ever seen, and likely ever would see. 

Swimming up, you hesitantly grabbed the slowest moving one: it was pink and almost completely transparent with two, things, the only way you could describe them were blobs, on the top and bottom of the creature. It wiggled in your grasp, but wasn't strong enough to escape your strange grip. Once it settled down, your PDA beeped, letting you know there was a small description of the fish. Apparently this creature, which you had deemed blobfish, was called a bladderfish. ‘eh, close enough.’ 

Swimming to the surface, you stuffed it in your bag and gasped for air, having stayed under as long a possible. “Oh god,” you gasped for another breath, “This place is so beautiful and so terrifying and i hate it and i wanna go home,” Another gasp, “Fuuuuuck.”

Taking a moment and refilling your lungs, you opened your PDA, noticing a new blueprint had been added. Apparently, with the help of a fabricator, a Bladderfish could be turned into food (Cooked or Cured[Which lasted longer with the help of salt]), and a bottle of water. 

“That doesn’t make any sense whatsoever, but okay, Alright, we’ll go with that.” Looking at another tab, you noticed your vital signs, a true ples to being connected to your PDA. Everything looked fine, but you could definitely use some more food and water. Steeling your nerves, you submerged yourself once more, and started the, what you assumed never ending, search for food. Finding no plant life edible within a reasonable distance of the lifepod, you resorted to “fishing”. 

It felt like hours before you climbed back into the lifepod. “Fuck it. Fuck this. Fuck me. Fuck the fish. Fuck the Aurora. I’m fucking done with this godforsaken oceanic hell-planet!” All of the fish were too fast to keep up with. The only food you managed to grab was a few Bladderfish, a gary fish, and a stray peeper who swam the wrong way. 

After getting more food in your system, you decided you needed to find a way to get supplies. Sliding out of the hatch, your PDA informed you to break the limestone lining the alien coral. Smashing your heel against one, a piece of copper tumbled out. Normally you’d say something snarky, but you needed oxygen to do that, and you wanted to keep gathering before you had to surface again. 

You only started heading back when the sun started to set, refusing to be out at night. All-in-all, you’d collected enough materials to make a scanner and an oxygen tank. The next step was a rebreather and fins, but to get those, you needed to explore further; and that could wait until tomorrow.


	3. Death In Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kelp forest is a scary place. God only knows what could be stalking in the thick undergrowth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for how late this chapter is. School has been so hectic and work isn't helping. I swear this summer things will be out faster. I'm gonna TRY to get chapters out once a month. Again, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> In other news: finals are shit and all I wanna do is pass government to I can graduate.
> 
> I love you guys, thanks for even reading this story, as I didn't expect to get any love for it. I've started chapter 4, so it should be out sometime this month. ❤
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos in advance.

The night was uneventful, and thankfully shorter than the nights on earth. Today you were going to scavenge for loose parts and hopefully get some blueprints. The first place you decided to go was the Kelp Forest. If you went to the place that scared you the most, the rest of the places wouldn’t be so bad. You couldn’t fault that logic. A grumble in your stomach stopped you from sliding out of the lifepod. “I guess i should eat before I leave, “ you mumbled as you grabbed the remaining nutrition bar out of the small storage container along with your last bottle of water. Taking a swig of the cool liquid, you realized you might never get to drink your favorite hot tea again that was often drowned in honey. Did this planet have bees? Did it even have land? Maybe an island? 

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts that would surely lead down a sad path, you finished your meal and let the tropical waters soothe your mind. Today you were going to the kelp forest. The super scary place that you wouldn’t go to if your PDA hadn’t informed you of the sandstone outcroppings that contained silver, gold, and lead. The large seaweed like plants could help you make silicone rubber for fins. Reaching into you bag for your scanner, you realized you still had a leftover peeper from yesterday. ‘Alright little buddy,’ you thought while swimming up for air, ‘you’re gonna be my little buddy today.’ Grabbing him instead, you settled your bag on again and set off. It was nerve racking to say the least, to be swimming so far away from the safety of the lifepod.

The kelp forest, in reality, wasn’t even that far away. But being at it’s edge now, it seemed to loom over you threateningly. You hovered at the surface now, grabbing a breather before diving down. The water seemed darker, probably because of the large aquatic plants blocking the sunlight. Sliding in between rocks, and into crevices, you finally found what you were looking for: sandstone chunks.Breaking the first stone you found, it confirmed you thoughts: the harder the outcropping was to break, the rarer the material inside. This one happened to contain silver. It was at this moment you thanked yourself for making an O2 tank, as you’d been down for a while now, and still had a solid 2 minutes left.

A glittering metal caught your eye in your peripheral vision. Swimming closer, you realized it was a peice of metal salvage. You always were in the need for more titanium, so you started towards it, only for you motions to be stopped immediately by a low growl. Suddenly a long, green snout came towards you through the kelp, opening to show you dozens of sharp teeth. The creature snapped at you, making you backstroke to stay away from its dangerous jaws that were almost the length of your body. The next time it snapped, your body acted on instinct and threw whatever was in your hand at the creature’s mouth, which just so happened to be the peeper that you were miraculously still holding onto. When it’s jaws snapped shut, the water was filled with a murky green blood and gore. Backing up slowly, the snout slowly emerged out of the green cloud, coming towards you, but not attacking. It seemed to be curious about you now that it wasn't ravenous with hunger. There was no way you were going to be able to out swim this thing, so you decided to sit still, and if it attacked, well at least you wouldn't be suffering on this planet anymore. 

This creature swam around you in circles, and after a few agonizing seconds, swam down towards the shrapnel. It picked it up delicately I'm it's jaws, turned, and came back to you. Your shaking hands gingerly grabbed the gift from the dagger filled jaws. As you floated there, confused and scared shitless, it swam in small circles in front if you, letting you scan it. 

This beautifully, terrifying creature was called a stalker. ‘Huh,’ you thought, ‘fitting.’ suddenly it felt like a 40 pound barbell weight had been set on your chest, which was when you realized you had forgotten to fill your oxygen tank... and you were out of air. The amount of the sweet gas left in the tank wouldn't get you to the surface in time. So you did the only thing you could think of: you booked it. 20 meters to go and you took what you assumed to be the last breath of air you'd ever take, holding it as long as you could, savoring the moment you knew was your end. Right when you gave up, accepting your fate, a green streak shot up from the ocean floor and pushed you the rest if the way up. Too air deprived to notice how you got to the surface, you simply focused on gasping in the delicious oxygen greedily, as if you were back underwater taking your last breath. Once you caught your breath, you filled your O2 tank while rambling in anxiety and nerves, and was something you tended to do. “Fuck, that was terrifying. I hate that. I'm never going down there again,” though you'd said that, you knew inevitably you'd have to go back down for more supplies, as the silver was too valuable to leave behind. 

You swam the entire distance back to the lifepod on the surface, not wanting to face the terrifying creatures of the kelp forest again if you could help it. A perfect timing, if you were being honest, as the sun started to set, giving you an excuse to leave and not go back until daybreak. 

It was beautiful. The sunset. Now that you were looking at it, and could truly appreciate it, you were glad you were still alive. Mark would have loved it, seeing the planets and moons surrounding this remarkable, terrifying, oceanic planet. ‘I miss you, Mark.’ A single tear rolled down your cheek, only to wiped away quickly. God… you just wanted your best friend back.


	4. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so sorry for how long it has been since an update. I had really really mad writers block, and as soon as I had the motivation to keep writing, i had to many things pile on top of one another and I couldn't find the time to write anymore. I had fall classes, then winter break and i had gotten my wisdom teeth out so I was super out of it, and spring classes just started and I'm taking a full load plus I'm on the swim team, so I'm at practice 2hrs a day 5 days a week. I'm ~not~ abandoning this. updates are always coming unless I state he specifically aren't, they just take me a while. Again, I'm so sorry this took me over 7 months to get out. I really hope you guys like this chapter. <3

The first thing you noticed when you prepared for what was now your morning routine, as you’ve been on this planet for a couple days now, was the stalker you assumed you had a run in with the night before, floating silently in the cover of one of the strange plants you’d gotten accustomed to seeing. Was it sleeping? Or was it just waiting for you to come out of the only thing you assumed its massive teeth couldn’t get through. You thought about it for a moment, but eventually shrugged, “guess I’ll just have to find out,” cause really, was dying on this planet really that bad of an alternative to the chance of suffocating in space?

Taking a deep breath, you plunged into the waters you were expecting to die in one way or another. Once you opened your eyes, you noticed the stalker hadn’t moved, which meant it was most likely sleeping… or dead, which would probably be better for you in the long run. Deciding it was probably for the best to leave it be, you swam away, hoping to catch some breakfast, specifically peepers, as they tasted the least disgusting, and more like an exotic type of salmon. 

You stayed out for a while, not making much luck. The bladderfish you preferred to use only for water, the boomerangs kept outsmarting you, and the peppers were just too fast for you to keep up. Deciding to call it quits for the day and work on more important things, like getting off of this planet, you swam back to the lifepod with your haul. A haul which consisted of 3 garyfish, 6 bladderfish, and a single peeper. 

You hadn’t gone far from the shallows, as the kelp-forest was a threat you’d rather save for necessity, and the steep drop offs into the red, grassy plateaus put the fear of god into you. The swim back, however, still felt like miles away. Why fate had decided to give you a fear of open waters and then drop you here of all places, you had no goddamn clue. Why couldn’t she have given you a desert planet, with snakes and scorpion like creatures which you actually preferred to sharks and sea creatures. 

After multiple pit stops for air, more than you thought you took on the way out, you finally made it back to shallows, except the lifepod wasn’t there. The landmarks you took to finding it when you went out everyday were still there, so you were a hundred percent positive this was where the lifepod should have been. Even the plants the stalker was sleeping in were there, but it had moved on as well. You started to panic. ‘Where is it?’ thoughts started to race by your mind. Without the lifepod, you couldn’t make water. You couldn’t make food, and without cooking the fish you brought back, there was no way you their tiny amount of nutrition was gonna be enough to last you more than a week, but you’d die of dehydration before then anyways. 

A flash of green sped past your peripheral. ‘Fuck.’ There was no shelter that you could be safe in for a long period of time, as air was a necessity, but you booked it for the coral tube below you anyway. Taking a deep breath, you dove down, swimming as fast as you could, but right before you made it into the safety of the natural shelter, the stalker zipped in front of you, making you rear back in shock. The slight distraction gave the predator enough time to grab your fin and start dragging you somewhere. If you panicked and tried to get away it could try and get a grip somewhere a lot more painful, so you tried to fight down your instincts and stay still, letting it take you to where you assumed would be its nest. ‘If I don’t move, maybe when it drops me i can make a run for it,’ you tried to reason with yourself. But in reality, that thing could swim 10x faster than you. It would be better to just let it kill you quickly. 

This trip was taking longer than you thought, as the stalker wasn’t heading towards the kreepvine forest, but towards the other side of the shallows. Why it was also swimming so close to the surface you’d never know, but you weren’t complaining as every 30 or so seconds you got to refill your oxygen tank. By the time the stalker started to slow down, you realized you were above one of the steep drop offs, and below you was one of the red grassy plateaus. The stalker let you go and you booked it to the surface for one last gulp of precious air before your death. You came here expecting to die. What you didn’t expect, however, was to see the lifepod floating a few meters away, and the stalker circling underneath the pod and snapping at the churning sand clouds on the ocean floor.


End file.
